A princess, a Prince, and a Vampire: The younger years of Baine, Bisk, and Scar.
This roleplay is meant to be in the past. Where Baine, Bisk, and Scar are all younger children. The early morning. Sereno was sleeping with his wife, Alida, happily. It was really early in the morning of his huge castle. His eight year old daughter, Baine, gotten into the room and gotten onto the bed. "Papa! Papa!" Sereno open his eyes a bit, giving a kind smile. "Ah... My baby girl..." He carefully sits up and pulls her into a huge. "How is my little girl doing?" Baine smiles happily in her father's arms, hugging him. "I'm happy papa!" Alida started to wake up, smiling at this sight. "Shall we go down for breakfast, love?" She spoke as she sits up. Sereno smiles at her. "Mm... Yes, let us go downstairs for breakfast." He carries Baine in his arms as he and Alida gotten out of bed and all three when downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast. A male with red and black fur, accompanied by a hedgehog boy with the same color fur, who appears to be Baine's age, are standing at the table."Hello Sereno." The male nods. Sereno gives a small smile. "Ah, Hello." He nods in return and goes to his side of the table, holding his little Eight year old Baine in his arms. Alida bows kindly in respect before going and standing by her husband. "Hello miss Alida, and hello to you as well little Baine."He bows in return as the boy crosses his arms. Baine smiles happiyl and reach her arms out to him. "Uncle!" Sereno gives a light chuckled. "That's my little Baine." He gives Baine a kiss on her forehead when she looks at Sereno happily. Alida smiles. "Morning." "I trust you all slept well?" The boy, Scar, looks at Baine. Baine giggles happily as she hugs Sereno, who smiles at the male. "Yes, we all did, how about you and your boy? Did you two sleep well?" Alida gives a smile as she watch Baine hugging Sereno. "Yes we did, though Scar fought me on coming here." Sereno sighs, having a small sweatdrop. "Sounds like him, he'll always be a rebel towards you and I." Baine seem confuse when Sereno said that. "Papa, what do you mean?" Sereno chuckles lightly, smiling. "It's a personality trait of young boys who don't want to listen to their parents or any adult, sweetheart." Alida gives a small smile. He raspberries and hides behind his father. "Well, boys will be boys, and I'm afraid he nor I were any exception." Sereno chuckles towards that statment. "Haha, true. I believe I was the same." He grins, happy to listen and speak with his friend. "Then again, you two are demons and I'm half demon." Baine seem confuse, but hugs Sereno. "Papa is a kind Demon through, so is uncle!" Sereno chuckles, petting Baine's head gently. Alida has been quiet, but that was a normal thing about her. "So, breakfast?" "Ah, yes, Breakfast." Sereno says with a grin. "It is why we're here." He gently nuzzle his nose with his little girl. "I'm surprise everyone else in the castle is still asleep." Alida smiles a little. "It has been a long, tireding day yesterday." Sereno gives a small sweatdrop when Alida said that. "True, my love." "You know the others. Always either fighting or sleeping. I'm surprised Baine and Scar are the only children I've seen.." He sits down, food having already been set at the table. He helps Scar into a seat, though he squirms. Baine giggles happily as Sereno put her into a sweat before sitting himself down. "Maybe the other children might be shy or locked away because of their parents." He says as Alida sits down to the other side of Baine. "True. I did see one such child, a vampire. I feel bad for him, aura suggests he was turned not too long ago." Sereno frowns. "Oh... How sad... I haven't seen the child running around." Baine seem confuse by Sereno's experssion. "Papa, why are you sad?" "Child, he's not sad. He's simply worried for a young boy whose about your age." He then looks at Sereno. "That's because he's been taken in by a family of vampires." Baine blinks, but smiles happily. "Papa is a good person for worrying about someone!" She hugs him a little, Sereno gives a light chuckle towards his daughter, before looking at his friend. "Ah... Still, with how the other families are, I am worry for his safety..." Sereno gives a soft sight as Alida glance over. "Let's hope the child is at lest care for." Baine looks at all the foods on the table, confuse in what she wanted to eat. "...?" The man pushes some waffles towards her. "Perhaps these might be somethign you like." Baine smiles happily, carefully taking some waffles and putting it on her plate. She smiles brightly at the male. "Thank you!" Sereno smiles sweetly as he watches his daughter try to make her own breakfast without his help. "My pleasure." He nods and gets his own breakfast, Scar gets his own while looking grumpy. Baine smiles brightly as she starts eating her breakfast. Sereno gotten his own breakfast as he watches Baine. Alida only gotten tea and started sipping it as it seem she had already eaten. Scar starts eating. Baine eats happily, she then finishes and hugs Sereno's arm happily. Sereno gives a soft, happy chuckle at his daughter. The male and scar finishes eating, as a female vampire and a boy, with pale white fur and blue markins walk in. Sereno glance to the female vampire. "Ah, morning." Baine yawns and hugs Sereno's arms, about to fall asleep. Alida smiles sweetly at a sleepy Baine. She nods and looks at the boy, he hides behind her. "I trust that Scar's father told you about my adopted son?" Sereno gives a small smile. "Of course he has, what hasn't he told me?" He grins at the male, who was his friend before looking at the female. "Please, do sit down and have breakfast." Baine yawns, trying to stay away as she rubs her eyes. "..." The boy looks at Baine. "Of course, we were coming for that very reason. Bisk, would you like to sit down?" She looks at him, he nods hesitantly. Baine yawns even more, hugging Sereno's arm and about to fall asleep. Alida smiles, getting up and gently picking up baine before sitting in Baine's sit so Baine falls asleep in her arms. Sereno grins. "How have you been?" "We've been fine." She sits Bisk down in a chair and sits beside him. The male watches them talk, while Scar finishes. Sereno smiles. "That is good to hear." He looks at Alida. "Dear, how about you take our sleepy daughter to the courtyard." He gently nuzzles Alida's cheek. "Very well, love." Alida said, gently kissing his cheek before getting up while holding Baine. "Is it alright if Bisk joins them?" She looks at Sereno. Sereno smiles. "Of course he can join." Alida smiles sweetly, holding sleeping Baine in one arm and looks at young bisk. "Why thank you. Go on Bisk." She helps him out of the chair and gently nudges him towards Alida and Baine. He looks at Alida nervously. Alida smiles sweetly, gently taking Bisk's hand. "Come on, let us see the courtyard." Holding Baine in one arm and holding Bisk's hand with her other hand. He looks at his mother nervously, she smiles and waves. "Have fun onb your walk." Alida holds his hand gently as she started to walk. Baine yawns in Alida's arm as she started waking up. "Mama... Where are we going...?" Alida gives a soft giggle. "We're going to the courtyard, sweetheart." Baine then smiles happily. "Yay! Courtyard!"she hugs Alida gently and happily. Courtyard Alida, Baine and Bisk gotten tot he courtyard, which had countless of roses and different kind of flowers. closest to their right was a piano. She let go of Bisk's hand and gently put Baine down before gently nudging them both towards the huge courtyard. "why don't you two go play." She gives a sweet smile. Baine smiles brightly. "Kay mama!" "..." He looks nervous. Baine smiles sweetly at Bisk. "Come on, lets look at some flowers together!" She smiles brightly as she gently takes his hand and headed for a bush of different color roses. "O-Ok." Baine smiles brightly as she gotten to the rose bushes. "My name is Baine, what's yours?" She smiles sweetly at him. "B-Bisk." "Nice to meet you Bisk!"She smiles brightly. "T-Thank you." "Your welcome!" She smiles brightly, before looking at the roses. He looks at the roses as well. Baine smiles, looking at the roses. "Mother planted these..." "T-They're p-pretty." Baine smiles sweetly. "You think so? I think the same!" She looks at the roses. "Mama always sing to them or play something for them. They grow better when she does." "C-Cool." Baine smiles. "Say, wanna play tag?" "S-Sure." She gently point Bisk on the shoulder. "Your it!" She then carefully, but playfully, runs into the garden. He shivers and runs after her. Baine runs happily away from Bisk, but trips over something. "Ek!" She fallen down. "Ow..." Dinning room Sereno smiles as he watch his wife, his daughter and the young boy leave. "It makes me so happy..." "I hope they don't mind, Bisk's a shy one." "He'll warm up." The man leans against his chair. Sereno chuckles a bit. "Ah, Alida wouldn't mind at all, she enjoy seeing children being shy. I'm sure he and my daughter will get along fine. Wouldn't you say so, friend?" He said this towards the man. "Knowing Baine, they'll be friends by the end of the day." He looks at Scar. "If only you wanted friends Scar.." Sereno chuckles a bit. "So true, my daughter enjoys being with others..." He looks over at Scar. "I'm sure he'll wake up one day and notice how lonely he is, otherwise he is going to keep denying."He had a small sweatdrop. "He's got his mother's stubbornness I guess." He looks at Scar, whose ignoring them both. Sereno smiles a bit. "He sure does." He sighs, getting up. "I have kingly duties to finish." He had a small sweatdrop. "Allow me to help you your highness." Sereno smiles. "Ah, that would nice. Come, let us go to my study." He nods and looks at the woman. "May you please take Scar home? His mother should be missing him now." She nods and walks to Scar, he follows her as she leaves. Sereno smiles at the man, before heading towards his study. "Scar's still convinced that some vampires are bad. I don't think he's aware of your species." Sereno sighs. "Mix demon and Vampire... It's sad he thinks that way..." He frowns a bit. "I wished I could convinced your son other wise, my old friend..." "Yes, I wish the same thing.." "Well... Let us finish some of these papers and see how my daughter and the female's son is doing." He gives a small smile. "Yes. And I must get back to Scar as soon as possible as well." "Of course." He gives an understanding smile once they get to his study. "I only hope your daughter becomes a queen as just as you."